


The perils of Sexy-Jitsu

by Shanejayell



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Naruto decides to try to sneak into the women's bath...
Kudos: 1





	The perils of Sexy-Jitsu

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Naruto, I'm only borrowing them for a while.

The perils of Sexy-Jitsu

Naruto's hands were a blur as he preformed the jitsu, then in a burst of smoke he... was suddenly a she. A very sexy she, in fact, with long blonde hair and a body that wouldn't quit. The blonde smiled, her long hair flowing in twin ponytails as she smirked, only the strange whisker lines on her face marking her as Naruto.

'Good,' she thought as Naruto stretched out, her breasts bouncing a bit under her usual orange jump suit, 'now it's time to put this skill to the ultimate test... investigating the girl's section of the baths!'

It should be noted here that Naruto is not a pervert, exactly. But like all true ninja he wanted to test and develop his skills, and infiltrating the baths in his girl form would certainly do that. As well Naruto was possessed of a mischievous spirit, one known to get him into trouble, and the pranks he could pull using the sexy jitsu were extremely tempting.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" the stern female voice demanded as Naruto was making her way to the baths.

'Uh oh.' Naruto thought as she turned around to see Sakura glaring at her, the pink haired ninja girl glaring at her ominously. "Sorry, I was just practicing..." Naruto started to say as she began to back away.

"Get back here!" Sakura growled as Naruto bolted.

Wisely Naruto raced away from her true target, running through the village as fellow residents gaped at the pretty blonde and pink haired girls. Reaching the trees she bounded through the forest, thoughts racing as she tried to devise a strategy. Ducking behind a tree her hands moved in stylized patters as she used another jitsu...

Warily searching her surroundings Sakura paused, a knife ready in her hand. She wasn't going to hurt Naruto, but she felt certain that he was up to no good once again and she felt a responsibility to stop him. 'Besides,' she added mentally, 'if I can defeat him, maybe that will impress Sasuke!' Seeing Naruto jumping from tree to tree Sakura hurried after him.

With a almost naturally feminine grace the girl Naruto lead Sakura in a merry chase through the woods, putting in a good effort leaping from branch to branch but the end was never really in doubt. In a final burst of speed Sakura caught the blonde haired girl, hammering her up against a tree.

Then oddly, Naruto grinned, "Gotcha."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked then Naruto disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. "Damn it," she wheeled back towards the village, "he suckered me with a shadow clone!"

With as much of a casual stance as she could manage Naruto sauntered into the village, wearing a outfit borrowed from someone's clothes bin. She knew her clone wouldn't delay Sakura long, but just rushing into the bath at top speed would be a bad idea. Smiling in a friendly way to anyone passing she walked on, nearing her goal...

"You little weasel!" Sakura roared as she entered the village.

"Oh hell," Naruto muttered as she ran for the baths in a last ditch effort to accomplish her goals.

"Oh no you don't," Sakura yelled as they leapt up to the roofs, gracefully throwing several knives.

Leaping and dodging Sakura's throwing blades Naruto hit the roof, then skittered across only to jerk to a stop as blades ruptured the roof beneath her. Deciding inside might be better for her health than outside Naruto leapt into the hole, dropping down into the steamy water of the baths with a loud splash.

"Eeeee!" Keiko screamed, scrambling for a towel as Naruto hit the water.

"Urk," the blonde haired girl looked up, only to freeze in surprise as blood gushed from Naruto's nose.

Hinata Hyuga gazed down where Naruto had landed, nearly right between her spread legs. "If you wanted to be there," she blushed shyly, "you just had to ask..."

End

Notes: This started out as a shorter piece I posted on LJ, and I may or may not add to this later. More than a bit OOC, but all in good fun.


End file.
